


Hard times can be better than that.

by Ryan_go_bRrrrr



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/F, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26942215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryan_go_bRrrrr/pseuds/Ryan_go_bRrrrr
Summary: Amity has rough times, and Luz is there for her.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 1
Kudos: 129





	Hard times can be better than that.

**Author's Note:**

> OK so I wrote this before 'the first day' came out and never posted this here. Also it's rlly just a random decision bc it's 5am and I can't sleep
> 
> Anyway. I know it's not perfect and I hope the fic is at least readable, so let me know what you think.

"I know that can be hard," she sighed, moving her head so she could painfully press the back of her head against the door. "You don't have to go through this all alone."

Luz pulled her knee to her chest, watching it with sadness, and tried not to fidget on the cold floor. 

There's no chance her first day could be perfect- maybe it's some kind of Murphy's law. Or maybe it is Luz's strange luck, that just couldn't leave her alone. 

And if the start of the day was good enough, at the end she knew that learning magic has never been an easy thing to do. 

She didn't know what kind of student Amity, too. She couldn't imagine that Amity is always nervous in class, even if she pretended to be confident. Luz didn't think she would see Amity making some stupid excuse to leave the class. 

Of course Luz, the empathic person she is, made an excuse to go after Amity. 

And then there she was, sitting against the closet's door in one of Hexside's empty halls. Various thoughts flooded in her head, but the main one was still to check if Amity was okay. 

"You don't have to open the door, okay?" She tried knowing that Amity probably heard her (Luz had heard a thump two minutes ago, which meant to be a sign Amity was sitting close enough, the door being the only barrier between the two of them.) "Just talk to me. You don't have to see me." 

It was still quite, and Luz started to freak out a little. 

"I'm worried about you," she said playing with her fingers and scratching them sometimes a bit. "I don't know why you left, or why you are feeling down right now, but I do know that I want to help you," Luz closed her eyes feeling tired and ran her hand through her hair messing it. "You know, I think I know what you feel. I used to run away from school all the time. And it's fine. I mean,,, sure running away from problems isn't a good thing to do. But it is okay to let yourself show emotions. It's not a weakness."

Luz kept talking; it was quite as if she was telling Amity an old legend that no one had heard before; she gestured and snorted while talking. Luz wanted Blight to know that there will be good days too and the world isn't just black. 

Amity wanted to yell at Luz, tell her to fuck off but in the end she just couldn't. Luz is annoying as hell but she has this special charm, and Luz was trying to help Amity really hard with telling her silly stories about human world adding awkward morals that didn't fit together with the stories. 

Amity pressed her knees against her chest while listening human's rambling. Luz's voice was oh so soft that Amity's ears went down for a second, the witch being half asleep. It seemed like she could fall asleep right there but her head aches from the lack of sleep and the floor was still too cold. 

Luz was trying to say some more stories, and Amity thought about the reasons why couldn't the human just leave her alone already, after all things Amity had done to her. Why did she still try to befriend her? 

"...and then she said, well, all the things we do have some special sense. I guess it's true," Luz got quite for a moment, listening to the silence. "Amity, are you still there?" 

"Yeah," she said suddenly. Her voice was creaky and hard to listen but Luz still felt happy cause the yeah had been the only thing Amity said in past 15 minutes. 

"I think we can skip the rest of the lesson" Luz said, nervously scratching her nose. "You still don't want to talk?" 

"Not really," Amity answered, looking away with guilt as if Luz could see her. 

"It's okay. It's fine," Luz assured. "Do you want a hug?" Immediately processing what she just said Luz bumped her head against the door, squeezing her eyes shut. "God, that sounds weird, I'm sorry. No need to answer that."

The only thing Amity could hear in the new found silence was Luz's fingers drumming against the floor. The human tried to think about something that could make Amity forget about her awkward question. 

"Can I?" 

"What?" 

"The hug thing, Luz." 

"Yes! Of course, if that what you want, OUCH," Luz squeked and fell on her back when Amity suddenly opened the door. "Hi!" 

And then Amity laughed (As for Luz, it seemed like nothing could've ever be more important than the witch standing next to her and her angelic laughter). 

"Get up, you dork," Amity said, giving Luz a hand and helping her on her feet. 

Luz smiled awkwardly and gently wrapped her hands around Amity's waist. Amity stood numb for a second but then sighed and buried her head in Luz's shoulder, making Luz guess if she could handle being that close to the witch without dying. 

They stayed like that for two minutes, and then Luz pulled away slightly. They still had their bodies close to eachother's. Luz cupped Amity's cheeks gently, making them blush furiously. She watched her face, noticing how puffy her eyes were (Luz felt bad just seeing it) from crying. Noceda tried to wipe the redness away, carefully moving her thumbs under Amity's eyes. Then she looked at Amity, and Blight couldn't tell if that was the same human who always seems happy. 

"Are you okay?" She whispered, her voice sounding firmly. 

"Yes, I am," Amity nodded. She shivered slightly when Luz's hand moved to her ear. 

"It's all going to be fine, okay? Mumbled the human, fixing Amity's hair (which didn't really need it)." You are one of the smartest people I know. And you can be vulnerable." Luz heard a small "yeah" from flustered Amity and smiled. "You're so strong"

Luz kissed Amity's forehead tenderly, and in that moment she wanted to believe every word the human said.


End file.
